stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jive Ghosts
Yuki , carrying a shadow/dark forces manipulation vibe, stumbles on Frankie, who, along with his original power, has an additional ghost vibe. Even at the best of times, Frankie is terrified of ghosts, but this vibe is allowing many of the people Frankie 'took care of' to pay him a visit... Setting: Slums of Purple District Timeline: During the Solar Flares He should harass Frankie while he has ghost vibe. it should be very satisfying omg he should..but I think he would genuinely feel bad lol aw.. he just has to remember all the times Frankie made him feel horrible 8u8 * Yuki` can't really blame Frankie though, he did kind of deserve it... 8,(c he didn't deserve the paintball... entirely... * Yuki` That he didn't deserve...even if he was gonna steal Frankie's coat. And his phone. Yuki` was planning on giving the phone back, just with a different ring tone.. yep. not entirely -w-... so yea. revenge. XD * Yuki` might laugh a little bit then he's scared of his own vibe. it's hilarious, common Yuki, he made you miserable =w= * Yuki` It is pretty hilarious. =w= * Yuki` couldn't happen to a nicer guy >:3 Yuki... >U< I do think he's trying to behave though since his girlfriend is pregnant and he doesn't want to make her worry I don't really think anyone's going to attack him if he attacks Frankie... * Frankie wat friends maybe Vivi. that would be silly Vivi would smack him one for it. At the least yes /u\ * Yuki` Goddamn Frankie, how do you not have friends...? * Frankie would tell Yuki some sob story about how people get bored of him, but he's too busy being harassed by the people he murdered. And being huddled in a pathetic shivering ball. * Yuki` thinks this is actually pretty sad. It's hard to gloat over someone that's such a wreck. He kind of wishes he had Vivi's ability to smack ghosts around but he does not. He still tries to wave off a couple of ghosts anyways. "Hey, shoo." * Frankie's ghosts flip Yuki off >B| they are not the uguu ones that follow Vivi 8(c not at all, lol * Yuki` "None of you scare me...I said shoo, or I'm going to bring my brother back and he'll give all of you what for." * Frankie A few of the ghosts roll their eyes and get back to terrifying Frankie. Some break off from the pack to surround Yuki. A friend of this guy is obviously the enemy. * Yuki` smirks, perhaps he should be more bothered, but he knew what they were like. He'd seen them at their worst. "Come on, Frankie, get up." He growls almost impatiently at him. * Frankie doesn't look at Yuki- he barely even hears him, too caught in his terror. "Can't" he says in a petrified whisper. The ghosts around Yuki advance, staring at him with hate. They reach out towards him, eyes hungry... * Yuki` is now more than grateful that his vibe decided to go the way that it did. From his own shadow he was able to conjure creatures to keep the ghosts well distracted. "I would keep your distance, if I were you. I can keep summoning these for as long as it suits me, and they fight on the same plane as you do. My brother is not the only one that can handle you.." * Frankie moans and glows brightly as the ghosts force his vibe. One shade by Yuki solidifies into an older, dignified dancer. He clears his non-existent throat. "Please understand sir. We have no business with you. We just need him dead. It is quite compassionate of you to defend him, but this is not your battle. Please. Desist and depart." * Yuki` naturally, doesn't recognize this person, but at the same time, he doesn't stand down either, "Would that truly bring you peace, or would you just further be condemning your soul? Besides...this man...is no friend of mine, but there is business we need to settle before you get your turn." * Frankie The man looks amused. "My soul is damned already, young man. I have been in this city since my death. The only thing that will bring me any type of respite is that man's eternal suffering. As you can see by my associates, I am not the only one to feel this way." The spirit smiles tiredly- it becomes a little wider when Frankie whimpers again as the horde slowly drains him of his vibe. "If your buisness involves any kind of pain, we are more than happy to assist you, sir," he nods conspiratorially. * Yuki` has heard of this before, though not from this ghost, certainly, "I prefer to take care of my business one on one, without your help. Nothing p..personal. Besides, you only have his lifetime to wait, which must be mere seconds to you. Why now? Just because of the vibe?" His own shadowy minions keep their distance, though they seem to be keeping an eye on the situation. * Frankie The man’s face lights up with enthusiasm. "One on one? So you're a gentleman! Marvelous! I must say, I did count myself among the mannered, before my untimely demise." His eyes glint when Frankie goes completely silent. "As a gentleman, I'm sure you understand our very pressing need to avenge ourselves. And yes. It is most certainly because of his vibe. We cannot touch him without it, after all. There is a time limit, I'm afraid." * Yuki` half watches Frankie out of the corner of his eye. This could be a problem if he's trying to convince them to bugger off. Unless... "Ah, but that leaves me out of the eq..equation doesn't it? I might be able to set something up so both of us can walk away happy, since, as you know, my brother has a way with your kind." Yuki you are the kawaii-ist baby lol :3c * Frankie The spirit sighs. "I suppose it does. To some, it would be no great issue, but I feel that one deserves what is owed..." He becomes transparent once more. Frankie slumps against the wall, but stops glowing. "The white haired boy... Yes, I remember your sibling from earlier. I am not so certain of his willingness to help our cause, but I will listen. What is you're proposition, sir?" * Yuki` "My brother is just as much of a man of honour as I am. If not more so. Though he would fight it, a deal is a deal, especially when it comes to the dead. I would offer that when the time is needed that he will be able to bridge the way between your realm and ours so you can take what you need." he flashes a wicked grin, "After all, I can torment him in this life just as well as you can in the next." * Frankie The gentleman looks around at his companions thoughtfully. More time would be a very good bargain. They all knew the vibe might change again, and the bastard was proving tough, despite his extreme cowardice... "And in return, you would want...?" He leaves the question hanging, but before Yuki can answer, a woman drifts to them, stopping inches from Yuki. "No funny business, hey? Your brother will let us kill this wanker?" * Yuki` growls, one of his shadowy minions hissing along with him "All I want is my chance to get even as well, and I can't if you take him now." He has to take a deep breath to calm himself. "My brother will do as I ask...on his honour, he would." Oh god, what was he getting Vivi into? "Regardless, I will find a way. I want nothing more than to aid you. I owe no good favours to this man and want him good as dead." * Frankie The gentleman looks thoughtful.. He peers around to the others, who have stopped their antics to listen intently to Yuki. "It seems like a fair trade, my friends," he says in a distant voice. "Don't mean we won't fuck his life up while we're 'ere," the woman snarls, but the crowd nods. "As long as we are permitted to take his life once you are avenged... well, we seem to have reached an accord, sir." The man offers his hand to Yuki, symbolic more than practical. * Yuki` "I wouldn't stop you from enjoying the time you have to make his life miserable, just so long as you leave something for me. I would not ask anything more." It had been a long time since he'd come this close to contact with ghosts, but thanks to this new vibe, he shouldn't suffer any ill effects from it. "We have a deal, sir." it's hard when there's an audience. Besides, he's going to have his fun with it. CX * Frankie The ghosts laugh unpleasantly, but there's relief among them, now that they aren't on the clock. "It is a pleasure doing business with you, Mister..." The gentleman pauses and Frankie glows briefly and utters a weak cry. "-Watanabe. An immense pleasure." * Yuki` finds that a little unnerving, though he's somewhat used to it from Vivi's ghosts. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm sure it's Frankie's too, isn't it?" i think Vivi has much better control over his powers... so they don't suck at his brain and vibe =w= ha ha, no, Vivi's a lot more skilled. yes, SO much more skilled * Frankie Many of the ghosts grin unpleasantly at Yuki's words. "Oh, undoubtedly, my friend." The spirit bows, and many of the crowd fade to almost imperceptible shades. Frankie seems to breath again for the first time in a rather long while. * Yuki` grins down at him. Oh, the temptation to just rub all this right in his face. That being said, he knew Frankie must have had his demons, as everyone did, but he didn't think that it was something this serious. "Ah, Frankie..and you tell me that I'm a trouble maker." * Frankie trembles silently. He knows they're around, he can sense them all, feel them all, hear them all oh god - he stares up. The last voice hadn't been a ghost, it was... Oh. Fucking.. Frankie attempts to sit up, look dignified- but he jumps at a shriek, and remains lying down. "Go to hell," he whispers. It comes out as a sob. * Yuki` grins, having not ever seen Frankie like this. He was an absolute mess. "I am going to have so much fun toying with you. All this time, you talked down to me, but my hands are not as dirty as yours seem to be.." * Frankie "Shut up- shut up shut UP-" whether he's speaking to the ghosts or to Yuki isn't clear at all. Frankie pulls himself into a fetal position, barely coherent from fear, exhaustion, and drained vibe. "I KNOW ALREADY!!" he protests/pleads. * Yuki` "You are going to pray this vibe leaves you, until you only have me to deal with." He texts Cross, who for some reason is still on speaking terms with him, and tells him that he should come collect their boss. "I know it's not easy for you right now, but try to get your collect yourself. You have some help coming, but I will not let you forget how much you owe me right now, Frankie." * Frankie wails, "I'm prayin, I'm prayin'!!!" He had been, in the moments the mind numbing terror had allowed him. "I won't forget please help me for the love of god make it stop-" He stops. He can't act this way- Frankie tries again to compose himself for the enemy, manages to sit up, and trembles his way to a wall- A ghost materializes inches from his face, as if she was going to kiss him- She laughs evilly as he screams, glows, and she solidifies, much to her surprise as she falls over clumsily into a suddenly visible crowd of even more spirits. "Ma I want my ma oh god please" he chokes. * Yuki` has never seen him like this. He really didn't know how to feel. Many times he'd wished for an opportunity just like this. He should be just sitting back and enjoying this whole show, but he found that he couldn't. With a great sigh, he marches right up to Frankie and grabs a hold of him. "You'd better appreciate this..." Against his better judgement, he creates a void of pure darkness around them, similar to those black holes Steven had been making for weeks. It would be enough interference to keep the spirits at bay for now. * Frankie flails at the grab, but he's too weak to fight- before he can even panic at that realization, everything goes dark- and quiet- they're gone...? Frankie's breath catches. In the silence, he can hear the unevenness of it- but no wails, howls of accusation, blood curdling screams... And no one can see him. And he is safe. And, still trembling, he hugs Yuki fiercely, because right now he needs to do this, to have someone sparking and alive against him, and he does not care about shame or politics or etiquette. * Yuki` feels a little uncomfortable by this, but dammit, it was the least he could do. He'd play it off later that he was just tired of Frankie's whining, but this was the first time he'd felt genuine sympathy for Frankie. For now, he needed to focus on keeping this wall up. Even if it used the last of his vibe to do it. * Frankie holds Yuki tightly. The terror slowly ebbs away, but he can't seem to let go. Shame tries to creep in... But it’s so dark... no one can see him to judge him for this... Except Yuki. But he had just seen him in a position that was so much worse... * Yuki` inwardly hopes that whatever is messing up peoples' vibes would mess with Frankie's again. It wasn't so much that he minded what Frankie was doing, so much as he minded just how hard he was squeezing him. Well, too late to worry about it now. He could feel his vibe starting to fade, the longer he kept this up, even with his little minions trying to help. "Brace yourself..I can't hold Yuki` this..for too much longer.." lol poor yuki... at least he's being helpful for a change? omg SO helpful * Frankie "Please- you gotta, I can't go back to that!!" he pleads- irrationally, he realizes. He has to face it again. Frankie slowly releases Yuki, knowing that he will be so ashamed about this later, but right now just wishing he could cling to this formerly-loathed man as he faced the sea of accusations and horror that he had created.... "Thank ya, Mister Yuki," he manages to sound normal, though he's already shaking. * Yuki` was about to tell him not to worry, when he remembers something...something he always carried. "Frankie..I..I have Jive..it's in a pouch on my belt. It'll null your vibe.." Oh god, would Frankie really trust him enough to do something like this? "If you want it, just take it, I can't give it to you while they're watching." * Frankie is desperate- he doesn't care if it's arsenic or whatever Yuki claimed. Either way, it will be over. "Yes- Perfect. Please I need it" Frankie mutters with relief, not hesitating for a moment at the thought of extending this glorious safety. he still has electric vibe, and jive would kill him normally... the added ghost vibe will let him survive it I guess =w= * Yuki` makes a gesture at his left hip. "It's in a yellow vial. You just need one drop.." His arms were starting to shake. This is getting harder to maintain the longer he kept the void going. He tries to calm his breathing, like Steven taught him, to buy some more time. "Just take it, hurry!" he growls, gritting his teeth. * Frankie's trembling hand darts to Yuki's instructions. It was going to be alright, he was saved. Frankie looks at the vial for a moment- Full of jive?? Not simply the premade, premixed vials he'd been carrying the last months for flare victims?? He can't even wonder about the cost or the supplier before he's downed what he prays is the appropriate amount. Frankie stands in the dark with Yuki, feeling a gentle wave of reassurance as the drug goes to work. It's over. Thank god. * Yuki` tries to not stare, or he'd probably end up making Frankie paranoid. If Vivi dares to give him trouble for pestering Frankie after this, he'll have quite the story to tell him. Finally he lets the shield drop, not having so much as a lick of vibe left after all that. Steven would be proud. And then angry. XD maybe not since Steven wants his babies to have a little bit of humanity lol but he really isn't fond of Frankie ... * Frankie too close w/ Sweet B true.. * Frankie reels when the world suddenly decides to go from night into day. But the day is all wrong. Everything is dead. The voices are gone. The static in the air, the buildings, the people, all gone, no spark, no anything- "Are....we..dea-" No. This is just the jive. He just swallowed it, he needs to keep it together. "Thank you Yuki that was very kind of you to do sometin like that after all we been through- god I'm talkin too much again ain't I-" He cuts off abruptly. Oh god, if the ghosts heard him- He looks at Yuki for reassurance, but he grows horrified- the man has no spark- he really is dead, isn't he- "Oh god.." the lsd page... said set and setting are very important... 6m6 whoops lol * Yuki` needs a minute to catch his breath. That, right there, was the single most exhausting thing he's ever put himself through. "You are talkin' too much." He mutters. Now, he wasn't sure just how used to Jive Frankie was, but anything was better than those ghosts chasing him around, right? "We're close to Eclipse aren't we?" * Frankie stands petrified. Something had happened and everything had died. It was his fault, just like last time, wasn't it. With the ghost vibe, or probably his horrible, murderous electricity vibe he'd killed everything he'd ever loved with. He watches with horror as Yuki's soul float by, leaving a long afterimage trail that bleeds into the street. "Yes we are- I dunno if they let dead people in... oh but how are you going to drink anything?? You can't drink can you?? It'll go through yer belly. Ain't fair, really, I know." * Yuki` quirks an eyebrow at Frankie. "Frankie. I'm going to use small words..." not that he knew any other kind, "..you just took Jive. That's pure Jive. It's just the effects of the drug, okay? It'll go away on its own and everything will be back to normal." * Frankie "What- no... I wouldn't do that.. Ain't um... Healthy. An’ that wouln't explain why I killed everythin. No. How. Somethin. I'm sorry. Please don' tell Vivi what I done. I din't meanta," he murmurs, barely audible as soft lights slowly rise out of the ground to surround them. Frankie tugs at Yuki. "The ghosts are back. We gotta go please we GOTTA LEAVE RIGHT NOW" * Yuki` definitely likes the idea of leaving, though not for the reasons Frankie might be thinking of. "Fine fine, come with me. I've already gotten myself too deep into this mess." His first instinct is to take Frankie to his old abandoned building. It would be dark, no distractions, and nothing that he could potentially hurt himself with. * Frankie "Ok- ok- ok-" he just repeats the word again and again, as if broken. His eyes grow larger at the approaching ghosts. He can’t stay here a moment longer. He makes a break for it, sprinting in a random direction, his only goal to put as much distance between himself and the lights. He runs forever. Across the island, across the sea... * Yuki` wonders what he has just unleashed letting Frankie loose while he's full of Jive. Hey, he still has that vial. He chases after Frankie, despite how tired he is already. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" * Frankie runs. But it doesn't matter how far he's gone, there are always more ghosts. Whispering to him, calling to him- Frankie's num with terror, and still exhausted from earlier. He zigzags through the city, every turn making him more desperate, but also slower, as the pace consumes the last of his stamina. Frankie gasps for air. They're doing something to him, aren't they?? Draining him again. He’s already dead, there won’t be anything left- He yelps when he stumbles into someone, staring in horror- A woman?- No- no no no a corpse. A walking corpse- * Yuki` feels this situation is all too familiar. This isn't the first time he's chased Frankie down the streets of Step City, though not like this. "Frankie! Hey! Don't get too far ahead!" He does wonder why he's reacting the way he is, but then he didn't really know much about his vibe. * Frankie holds onto the dead woman, but she's melting into the street. He tries to stop her, but his hands melt into her when they touch. He recoils. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry-" She disappears completely. Gone forever. Frankie slumps against a wall. He watches the ghosts approach. Let them take him. He deserves it, for what he's done. * Yuki` turns one corner and sighs with relief when he sees Frankie, though he doesn't look well. Maybe the jive wasn't such a good idea after all. Hesitantly, he clasps his hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Frankie, come on, I said you need to come with me, you're freakin' out." * Frankie watches the ghost approach, swirling at him through the air. He's too tired to fight. Too guilty. And everything's gone, so what is the point? He looks at the ghosts' hand, watching it flow up an enter his lungs, wrapping around his heart. He's going to disappear too. It's only fair.. "Alright... I donno the road to hell but Poppy's waitin for me maybe you can show me her. That wont be so bad." He makes a nervous grab for Yuki's hand. "But I don' wanna see Frank. Can I pick??" * Yuki` looks completely confused right now, he hasn't seen someone trip this badly on jive in a while. Maybe he should have just given him the dose, himself, but too late now. "I'm going to take you someplace quiet..alright? It'll be dark, and peaceful and you can rest.." He doesn't dare let Frankie go, in case he makes another run for it. * Frankie watches the ghost swirl up his arm and into him, replacing his heartbeat, the last electricity in the entire world, with dark, dead stillness. The end. "I told her I wouldn't die. I promised." He insists, suddenly trying to pull his hand away. It remains intertwined with the ghost, and he realizes it's hopeless, that the rest of his body is intangible now too. "Do I have to?" he pleads softly. * Yuki` has to resist ever urge to smack some sense into him. It wouldn't help anyways, jive numbs pain. "Frankie, please, you're not dying, you took jive! You have to trust me." He realizes that Frankie probably has no idea who he's even talking to anymore. As much as he's going to hate himself for this, he's already in this far too deep to leave him here. "It's Yuki. Come on, you remember, right?" * Frankie watches the swirling patterns as his and the spirit's soul merge. It would be awful pretty if it weren't so horrifying. "I ..Ok. Just jive. Ok. Ok. It will be alright," he assures the ghost. It didn't know jive unplugged his electricity. It wasn't the spirit's fault. He wishes he could pat it comfortingly, but he can't find his hands in the mass of soul residue they have become. "Ok.Ok. O-" The ghost is ... Yuki. .. "Oh god. Vivi's gonna be crushed. 'M so sorry. I din't mean ta. Never meant ta. You din't deserve this," his face burns as he weeps from thee black pits that are now his eyes.. * Yuki` "No, no, Frankie, just..." Maybe he should just play along until he snaps out of it, he was wasting his time trying to reason with him. Not that it was Frankie's fault. "You just have to trust me." If he has to physically drag him back to his building then he will, though he forgets just how much bigger he is, and how much dead weight he can be. Pardon the pun. "This would be a lot easier if you'd just come." * Frankie looks around at the dead city. Everything was blending, spinning together, now that it had no one alive to stop the chaos... Everyone's gone, and he can't free himself from Yuki. Just like before... "I don't wanna see Frank. Maybe later, but not now. I can’t right now. Anythin else is fine." One last glance around the beautiful, hates city, and he tries to move with Yuki- it is easy to move his body, now that it doesn't weigh anything... but it's difficult to keep focused on where he goes- for a moment he veers off, and it seems he's lost forever- But the connection to Yuki's soul saves him. * Yuki` lets out a sigh of relief. Finally they were making some progress. Though it took a while to coax Frankie in the right direction, once they got going, it wasn't too long until they made it back to that abandoned building he used to hide out in all the time. "I need you to hang on tight to me, Frankie. As best you can." He didn't need to worry about who saw them go in, so he wouldn't need to send him through the maze that Cross and Bit did. * Frankie looks at the massive looming building. It's moving and spreading over the ground, as it trying to fill the void of living beings with it's cold black tendrils. "Ok. Ok I- I can't go near that. It's ok. I can't. You can't. It'll eat us up, and then where would we be??" He weakly tries to pull Yuki away from the monstrosity. * Yuki` wishes he could see what Frankie must be seeing, he'd have an easier time of comforting him. God, listen to him. Comforting Frankie? He was still in awe that this was even happening. "It's safe there..it's home..you have to trust me." He wasn't sure what he'd be able to do if he couldn't coax him inside. * Frankie stares up at the massive undulating beast for years. Something told him to trust Yuki... Trust Yuki??? The man loves tricking him, humiliating him... The monster more closely resembles a creature from the depths of the sea with every passing year.... There was no trick here. Just hell. Yuki was leading him there... That seemed quite fitting. Even so, he's still scared. Frankie moves closer to Yuki. * Yuki` is actually happy to see that no one has come through this building since he'd left it. He assumes, anyways. The lobby was still in one piece, save for some graffiti. Making sure the door is secured behind them, he tries to coax Frankie to sit down. "I think you need to rest. You've...had a rough day." * Frankie closes his eyes and tries to ignore the monster as they slither past it's horribly slimy flesh. He whimpers slightly when the light disappears. The holes in his eyes have swallowed all the light. He's blind. The only connection he has left is to Yuki. "I can't-" He won't sit down, as it means parting from Yuki. "Please don't leave me alone in here" he whispers. * Yuki` sighs. He never thought he'd ever see Frankie like this. Even though they've fought for so long, practically tooth and nail, he just couldn't find it in his heart to hate him. At least with fewer lights, it wouldn't mess with Frankie's vision as much. Maybe he'll calm down. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you." Though he's not sure if the other man could even feel him, he holds onto him tightly, comforting him the only way he knew how. "It'll be okay." * Frankie can feel the faintest pressure... suddenly he's being swallowed up- is this how it ends? Does everything disappear now? "Thought hell was gonna be different..." He looks around blindly, suddenly panicked- He's alone. Nononono"nooononono-" He stops when something presses against his mouth. Something smooth, soft, and dead- He nearly wretches when he realizes it's Yuki, but wraps his arms around the man, despite his corpse-nature. "It isn't ok. It isn't ok. It isn't ok." he softly chants into Yuki's neck. * Yuki` shivers slightly at the sensation. Weird. He doesn't let up his hold on Frankie, this is probably the only thing that is going to hold him together until the jive wears off. Was he really cut out for this? "It will be..just hold on tight, alright? I'll be here for as long as you need me..." * Frankie shivers, and watches in fearful fascination as the room shines briefly and quivers with him. "Okok. That's good. That's real good. Thank you I can't- um- I can't tell you-" He stops and rests on Yuki. This was strange, he hates this man. Maybe. Though right now he would give anything to keep Yuki here, stave off the eternity of loneliness. "Forever. Can you stay forever??" Hell would be bearable, if he wasn’t alone... * Yuki` chuckles softly, oh man, could this night possibly get any more strange? At least they were safe in here. Frankie won't be wandering the streets and getting himself into trouble. With any luck the jive will wear off in an hour..probably less than that by now. Hopefully there won't be any fireworks afterwards. "If that's what you need, Frankie. I will." lol poor Yuki... you lead a strange life. And I love it /m\ he sure does. everyday 'wtf' crosses his mind at least once. >U< * Frankie would be amazed at Yuki's extensive knowledge of jive's effects, if he could read minds, and was in the right one himself. As it is, the distant whispers around him start again, swirling and flowing into the noises of the demon building. Frankie begins to glow and buzz ever so faintly. He gasps when he feels Yuki's almost imperceptible spark. "You're alive, what- It's a miracle,” he gasps, and brushes his fingers tenderly against Yuki's softly buzzing, living flesh... * Yuki` still has no idea what Frankie's even talking about. "What? Okay, Frankie, you're going to have to explain..how can you even tell?" For once he didn't really have any ulterior motives, he just wanted to figure this out. Frankie was SO convinced he was dead. * Frankie looks around as the voices become louder. In turn, the demons fade back into the woodwork. The world was returning to life? "Oh merciful heaven it weren't permanent-" He watches Yuki, who is only slightly melted now. "It must'a been a vibe?? But it's ok- How can I tell??" he laughs, exhausted. "I can feel ya- you weren't there before, but- can't ya tell?? Yer jus pulsin with it, it's gettin stronger," he presses a hand against Yuki's chest, every heart beat pumping a tiny growing charge of electricity through Yuki’s solidifying form. "'s beautiful. In everyone, 's the most lovely thing." * Yuki` figures this must just be a thing with Frankie's vibe, perhaps? He never experienced anything like what Frankie's describing, and it's certainly not the jive. "Well..it looks like the jive is wearing off then, if you're able to feel all that again.." Frankie seems to not be reacting badly to him, even though he's coming off the high. This was good. * Frankie listens quietly as the hum returns to everything in the city. He can feel the bodies milling about their distant, electrically charged lives... Voices mingle in with the humming. This building was pretty busy. Apparently it was nice, living in a demon. As he watches, the last of hell fades, and he's simply sitting in the dark, exhausted and clinging to Yuki. When two figures approach suddenly, Frankie slides off Yuki slowly, trying to look ‘cool and collected’, but only manages to pull off ‘debateably conscious’. Spoilers: ghosts * Yuki` is actually a little saddened when Frankie moves away, but he curses himself for even thinking it. Besides, if Frankie's vibe was coming back...they both could be in some trouble. "Frankie..has your vibe changed yet? It..it can't stay the same for too long, can it?" * Frankie stares at the figures blankly. They don't have a spark. Were they just late to the party?? He tries to give them some of his own energy, but he's exhausted and his vibe is trashed. The two glow briefly and become giant, shrieking nightmares from some of his worst trips. They disappear just as suddenly, except for their voices, which continue to ring in his head. He's back on Yuki in an instant, shaking like a leaf. "Don' think so." * Yuki` remains oblivious to whatever spooked Frankie, but he could take a guess. "If I need to make a shield for us again, I can. Here, let me see your eyes." He was curious about how much jive must be left in his system. He didn't want to try taking him outside again if the colours were still bleeding into each other too much. * Frankie Wide eyed, Frankie looks at Yuki, fear making him compliant once more. He pulls back and tries to focus on the man's face, but the screams- and Yuki's braids are swirling amazingly, and the beautiful static thudding along, almost in time with Frankie's own racing heart ... Frankie's mind wanders as his eyes dart everywhere. * Yuki` has to hold Frankie's head still, squinting to try and get a good look. Frankie was quite tall, wasn't he? "This would be a lot easier if you would just look at me." He was trying to see how dilated his pupils were, but he didn't know how to explain it, himself. "You probably have about five or ten minutes before it's completely gone. We should get Vivi." * Frankie jumps- the screaming cuts off, and a voice reaches in and pulls his mind away from the buzzing and whispering- he clenches down and forces his gaze to Yuki's eyes. "Hey... never seen yer eyes this close, didya know??" he mumbles admiringly, but his eyes dart away again, attention captured by something only he can see. "Alright I think it's gone though it's probably gone by now. Ten minutes seems like a lot, dontcha think?? I do-" he jumps. "Ye-yes. Please. Let's find Vivi please I think that'll fix this, I really-" He claps a hand over his mouth. Talking too much again. * Yuki` laughs, despite everything going on. "Just trust me, ten minutes. The lights are going to seem bright, but I'll get you to Vivis. If we need a shield again, I'll make one, but we'd better hurry before they start chasing you again." Before he coaxes Frankie away so he could open the doors up again, he mutters, "And..it's okay, I don't mind the talking. If it makes you feel better to talk, then talk." * Frankie "OK- Ok that's good- Um- wouldya believe I never took this stuff before the flares?? Well- one time- it was bad, I thought I wouldn't do it again. Probably won’t cause this is horrible I hate it but it ain’t yer fault I think- Um- You sure you don't mind me goin on like this?" He knows he's rambling... but he really just needs to drown out the noises around him, and it's just so easy to talk right now... "It- it helps," he trails off, following Yuki, only a slight trail now. * Yuki` "That's good though. You use jive too much and it messes up your vibe long term. It's just for emerg..emergen..cies." he responds, making sure there weren't any troublemakers hanging out around the building before motioning Frankie to follow. "I don't mind. I really don't. It's comforting." * Frankie "Messes up yer vibe??" He stops, looking at horror at nothing- His eyes dart back to Yuki, and he resumes following, his voice manic, halting. "Is that right?? Don' hear bout this stuff till it's too late no one tells ya nothin, ya know?? Like, like with booze, right?.... Hangovers, sure, but it tries ta kill ya if ya stop!! No one said! S’a fuckin scam, yea?!" He can't drown out the noise; the spirit's chattering is going to drive him insane, he knows it. The buildings are swaying. It's already happening. He closes his eyes as the light grows. Everything is too much, and he simply follows Yuki blindly and silently. *Yuki` slows a little so Frankie could catch up with him. The sudden silence made him uneasy. Even if Vivi wasn't at home, there were other spirits there. Spirits that know him, and he assumes must know Frankie too. They'd keep the vengeful ones away. He takes his hand and pulls him along. "Just keep talking, keep your mind busy. Hell, I can talk if it helps." *Frankie makes another attempt to speak, fueled on nerves alone. "Ok. No Just.. Just talking- uh... Well... here we are? Who woulda ever guessed- huh- yer actually helpin me- It would be really confusin if anythin else made any sense at'all. Uh- haha- ok- um- AHFUCK-" He follows in silence again, shaking, pressing closer to Yuki as he tries to ignore the chorus of dead voices. *Yuki` "Tell me about it, if someone from the future came to me and said I'd be helpin' you out, I'd call them a dirty liar." He replies with a snicker, even though he could practically taste the man's fear as they started into orange territory, "Come on, keep it coming, anything. What'd you have for lunch yesterday, what was the last movie you saw, anything." *Frankie trails after Yuki, stopping now and then,"I don't- I ain't actually- can't eat, since the ghost vibe... jus been runnin. Saw a lotta nice parts'a town in the last couple'a days, din't I?" He laughs weakly, but cuts off when a group of shades pass through him. "C-can. I- jus- Maybe you could talk." *Yuki` throws his free hand up, not sure sure where to start. "Uh..er..I don't know..uh, I've had a lot on my mind lately, but it's c..complic..cated. Ah, I always trip over that word, but whatever. Uh..I went out for lunch at this Indian place that's three blocks from work. The lady there always sneaks me samosa because she thinks I'm too skinny." This was so stupid, and he felt a little silly, but they were almost there. *Frankie "Haha- trouble with the word 'complicated', that'sa good one-" His eyes shoot open, hoping the voice calling his name isn't who he thinks it is- God, Benny wasn't nearly as terrifying when he was alive- He presses closer to Yuki, nearly tripping over him. "Hhh- th-that's a real nice story, Yuki. Sounds like a lovely lady. She's right too, ya don't get nearly-" Frankie stops walking, hiding his face in his hands. Some of the ghosts become visible briefly as his uncontrolled vibe flares with his terror, clinging and grabbing at Frankie. *Yuki` is a lot less tired now, and he sends a couple of shadowy minions out to distract the ghosts again. He could see them plainly now, and he felt a chill through his spine. "Come on, don't stop now. I don't think you want another dose of jive now when we're in UG territory. Look I'll even bring you some of her food, you might like it, but I gotta get you to Vivi's first." *Frankie "I can't," he protests softly at the encouragement, but stumbles along regardless, desperate not to be left behind, alone again with the ghosts, who are currently trying to flee Yuki's shadows. "N-no... no more jive. Not like this" he shudders. Never again. "Yea- haha- wouln't that be sometin. Me an you gettin a meal together voluntarily like?? This is the jive still ain't it. I bet it is. Or maybe Vivi got'a wish vibe or somethin, heard that was actually a thing..." Now that the world isn't melting and the ghosts are leaving him be, his pulse slows for the first time since Yuki'd put up the darkness shield. *Yuki` can feel himself starting to shake a little. This was more tiring than he thought. Still, the talking did help, especially once he's able to get Frankie moving again. "I suppose weirder things have happened, haven't they? We're getting close to Vivi's now..maybe he even has some of the leftovers I brought him?" Please let those little ghosts be ready for them. *Frankie "Sure have... Well, you saw me as a clown... was basically an immortal buffoon. Terrible trade off... An you were a cow that time..." He gives a tiny smile. It'd been such an unfitting vibe for Yuki, yet at the same time... he nearly laughs, but doesn't quite have the energy. And hey, just like that, they are kind of conversing, opposed to rambling. He opens one eye to look at Yuki- "Ah- are ya- how are ya holdin up??" *Yuki` "Goddamn that stupid cow vibe," he growls breathlessly. He could still talk, so he tells himself that he couldn't be that tired. Not yet. "I'm alright. Just not used to this vibe." In the distance he swears he could barely make out the wispy shapes that usually circled Vivi's place. "We're so close right now, this is just the home stretch. Whatever that means.." *Frankie gulps. In similar situations, the thought of someone wearing themselves out on his behalf was repellant. Even now, he's fighting the urge to tell Yuki to stop wasting his energy on him. But the fear stops him. He can't bare anymore of this vibe. "Yer- ah.. seems like yer vibe control's gettin stronger, if ya don't mind me say," he hazards the compliment. It's the only thing he has to offer. *Yuki` can feel a wave of relief wash over him as those wisps seem to notice them and come to meet them part way. Thank goodness. "I..I had to learn." he mutters, hazarding the risk of letting loose another shadow minion to get the attention of whatever friendly ghost was in the area. "I can see them coming, Frankie. We're gonna be alright." *Frankie "Who didn't," he says with a ghost of a smile. The sight of the small, familiar, friendly spirits is so welcome... He actually greets them with his vibe without realizing, as relieved as he is. "Yea.. they don't- they're alright. They're glad ta see us too..." he trails off. It hits him, what he's done. He can hear them. Talk to them. Too tired for more panic, at least over this. He'll just keep trucking along with Yuki. Fucking weird day. *Yuki` will just let Vivi's ghosts keep the others away. He tries Vivi's doorbell, then knocks. If he is at home, he must be sleeping pretty heavily. Good thing he trusted him with a spare key. "Now get in there before someone sees us. Like Steven, he'll kill me if he catches me doing this." Actually, for as much as Steven disliked Frankie, he would probably understand, but he didn't care to test the fates more than he has already. *Frankie staggers in without any formality or grace, unimaginably grateful for the comfort of the familiar setting. "'Sok... I'll jus say I hypnotized ya er somethin, if he saw. Ain't lettin ya catch no crap after what ya done for me." He grins, looking sickly, but less haunted than before. He falls onto the closest flat surface he can find. "Boy would be happy ta haves'another thing ta hate me for." Frankie sits in the chair. He's swarmed by ghosts. Nice ones. Cute ones. Forgiving ones. He pulls his flask and empties it without ceremony. "Gonna maybe see if'n I can't gets'a bit'a shuteye..." *Yuki` "Y..yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever you wanna do..." He promptly collapses on Vivi's couch, knocking a couple of cushions off it. If he ends up waking up on the floor later on he wouldn't be at all surprised. Category:RP Category:Yuki Category:Frankie Category:Solar Flares